Head On collision
by gleeiswicked
Summary: A/U. Finchel-prompts What happens when Finn lets Puck drive home drunk and he hits Rachel and he is killed on impact and leaves Rachel in a Coma? How will Finn make it up to her and better yet what will Rachel do when she wakes up and sees starting quarterback, Finn Hudson sitting by her bedside. Will he stop his bullying ways to fix her life and maybe even sweep her of her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Finchel promts and I hope I am doing it justice and I hope you enjoy this I do not own glee or this idea I am just filling it.**

**Finn and Puck are attending one of Santana Lopez's famous last week of school parties. It's the end of their junior year and are going to be seniors in the fall. Finn decides not to drink, but Puck does.**

**Puck decides to head out early and Finn was supposed to drive him but he just decided he was sober enough to drive but he wasn't. He gets in an accident and is killed on impact. The person he hit was Rachel Berry ; McKinley High's number one target of bullying, slushies, and the butt of all of Finn's ex girlfriend's jokes. She's rushed to the hospital in critical condition.**

**When Finn finds out he blames himself, and wants to make it right. He knows he can't bring Puck back. He visits Rachel in the hospital a day after the accident and decides he's going to everything he can to make sure she's okay. He even talks to her while she's in a coma.**

**Once Rachel wakes up she's certainly caught off guard by the handsome, popular, starting quarterback, Finn Hudson sitting by her bedside**

* * *

Finn and Puck were at Santana's end of the year party they were finally going to be seniors and they couldn't wait it was finally there year to have fun and be done with school. Santana was in Finn and Puck's grade and always hosted the best party's and of course the schools star quarterback was invited.

Finn was going to drive Puck home because Finn didn't like to drink it proved to ruin things and he needed to get into a good collage and make a name for himself he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life but he had a whole future ahead of himself and he didn't need alcohol tainting it. He wasn't good enough for a football scholarship but he just wanted to get out of Lima so he would have to make the choice fast.

Finn was excited for senior year he was ready to live his life and move on from high school he was also very excited to get away from Quinn his ex from 2 years ago she still hadn't gotten over Finn, but what she did to him was too much for him she was controlling she never cared about what he wanted and she wanted him to stay in Lima and that was not Finn's plans she tried everything to get him to stay but nothing would work. She had only cared about their image and when he dumped her she lost the way people viewed her Finn wanted to be with someone because they were in love not for their image. Ever sense then Quinn has tried everything to get him back so she could get the image of the perfect blond cheerleader back but nothing could ever make Finn go back to her.

"Hey man I'm going to head home I'm really tried" said Puck.

"Okay let me drive you I just want to say bye to everyone"

"No dude I'm fine I can drive"

"No let me drive you it's no big deal"

"Finn really I am fine I only had 5 beers I have driven before drinking way more"

"Okay but please let me know when you get home" Finn was really weary of letting him go but it was ultimately Puck's choice.

"Okay dude see you later"

Puck and Finn had been friends from grade school he was a badass and their friendship strengthened during football camp they would always be there for each other.

Rachel was driving home from her friend Tina's house they decided to have some fun and do a karaoke night it beat getting drunk with the rest of her class. Rachel had already been accepted into NYADA the collage of her dreams and even thought the whole senior class had been invited to this party Rachel and her friends had decided to celebrate being seniors in a much safer way.

Rachel was ready to leave this town forever she was in glee club and that was the worst thing you could do for your rep in high school and she was often make fun of for it with daily slushies' and tormenting from Finn Huston and his group of athletes and his picture perfect girlfriend or so it seemed Quinn Fabray. Rachel knew that her revenge would be later in life when she was living her dream on Broadway when all these people wouldn't matter. Rachel longed for friends in high school she also wanted a boyfriend but she knew that it would never happen she knew that long ago when Finn and his group targeted Rachel day after day.

It was late and Rachel just wanted to get home and go to bed her night had been a lot of fun and she would have just slept over but she had other things going on the next day and wasn't able to so she compromised with her fathers and they let her stay out till midnight with her friends.

She was going through a green light when a car suddenly came by and hit her side the last thing Rachel saw was the other cars headlights before everything went blank.

Finn and everybody at the party was having a great time when they suddenly heard sirens coming down the road they all panicked and thought that the party was being busted out but it wasn't a cop car it was an ambulance rushing down the road everybody in the house panicked as it stopped at the stop light down the road.

That's when Finn remembered Puck he ran out of the house and down the road to see his car crashed into another one.

He ran to the crash and saw the paramedics pulling Puck's lifeless body out of the car and put into a body bag. Tears began to form at his eyes he had just lost his best friend and it had been his entire fault. If only he had dropped him off at his house. Finn was in a state of loss he didn't know what to do.

Finn looked over at the crash and that's when he saw her. The men were pulling girl out of the car "that's Rachel Berry" thought Finn. "What did I just do she can't die too they put her in the back of the ambulance and rushed down the street towards the hospital.

Finn needed to go home and sleep he was in a really bad place and he really didn't know how to cope with this he had just played a role in his best friend's death and could possibly be responsible for another. Rachel was an innocent girl and he could have messed up her life sure she had been his and his crew's target but she didn't deserve this.

Finn walked up to his room and logged onto Facebook and his feed was filled with things about Puck and even a few about Rachel that's when it hit him he needed to go see her he didn't know why and what this feeling was he just needed to go see her he had decided he would go to the hospital the next day it would have been too crazy that night with it just happening.

They hadn't talked all that much he mostly made fun of her but he secretly always thought she was kind of hot and hated the way he felt after making fun of her she didn't have many friends and he regretted it even more now.

Finn woke up the next day Rachel and Puck rushing into his mind and the events of last night. I have to go see Rachel thought Finn.

Finn threw on some Shorts and a football tee and got into his car.

Finn was driving over to the hospital he needed to see her. He would never tell anyone this but he envied her she was allowed to be herself there was no reputation to protect she could be whatever she wanted. She was in the glee club which Finn would have loved to be a part of but his friends would have never allowed it he would have become just like her no friends and no social life but right now what she had was looking pretty good Finn had promised to fix this no matter what he did he had to see Rachel and then later turn himself in for what he had done.

* * *

**please review and let me know if I should keep this story up and as time goes on the chapters will get longer this was just an intro chapter. **

**Next chapter Finn finds out what Rachels condition is.**

**Thanks**

**~Miranda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn walked into the hospital and to the front desk "can you please tell me where Rachel Berry is?"

"Yes she is on the 3rd floor the front desk there will give you further instructions"

"Thank you" Finn began to walk to the elevator when he heard his name being called out from behind him.

"What are you doing here" the voice called out.

Finn didn't recognize the person "who are you" he asked the older man who looked to be in his 40s.

"I am Rachel Berry's father and I don't understand why you are here Rachel has told me all about your that football player who goes around throwing eggs at people and you have bullied my daughter for years and I am just wondering what you're doing here"

Finn knew that he needed to tell Rachel's dad the truth what had happened "can we talk over coffee or something I need to talk you it's about Rachel." Finn was going even more nervous to talk to Rachel's father about this.

Her father agreed and they walked to the hospital café "your probably wondering why I needed to talk to you I feel like I am to blame for what happened to Rachel I was at that party and I was supposed to drive Puck home but no matter what I did he wouldn't let me and he said he was fine, and I feel like if I tried to push him to let me drive Rachel wouldn't be here" Finn explained as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I just really messed up sir and I needed to come see her, to make sure she's okay."

Rachel's father just looked at him "were you drinking that night?"

"No sir"

"Then I really don't believe it's your fault it was his choice you tried to get him to let you drive but it was ultimately his choice to drive and it was his choice to run that light and his choice has killed him and changed someone else's life forever. Now I know your blaming yourself but Finn it's not your fault."

"Thank you but I will be living with this for the rest of my life and the reason I am here is because I have realized I need to change I know I have hurt Rachel so much in the past but I am done with that I just really need to see her and talk to her and make thing right with her"

"You don't know do you" asked the man

"Know what? "Finn asked getting worried "did Rachel die please no" Finn thought.

"Rachel is in a coma and they don't know when she is going to wake there is some damage to her brain when your friend hit her she blacked out and hasn't been up sense they don't know when or if she is going to wake or what damages she will have when she does finally wake up." he said crying.

"I am so sorry" Finn said not knowing what to think this was beginning to be too much he couldn't let Rachel die he would never live with himself."

"May I go see her?"

"I am not going to stop you I am still very weary of why you're here and if I find out that this is one of you and your friend's pranks then you will never walk again yet alone play football understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay she is in room 349"

Finn walked up to the room where Rachel was staying in this was the moment he had been waiting for. He walked into the room and saw Rachel in the bed she looked so weak she had bruises and cuts on her face but Finn still thought she was beautiful she was hooked up to machines and Finn found himself crying he did this he didn't know what to do he had heard that it helps to talk to people who were in comas because they can hear you and they know what's going on they just can't wake up. "Rachel, hi your probably wondering why I am here and I just want to tell you everything I need to turn myself in to you. I didn't do anything that could get me into criminal trouble but I would rather have that than to ruin somebody's life I have already done so much in the past to hurt you. I am just going to start at the beginning I let Puck drive home drunk and he ran the red light that you were passing at and he hit you and died on impact."

Finn grabbed a chair and pulled it up so he could sit next to Rachel he took her fragile hands and put them in his being very gentle with her he owed her the truth even if she wasn't awake and wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up he would explain it to her all again if he had to. "I have been a dick to you in the past and I am putting that all behind me now this accident has opened my eyes, I need to stop treating people like shit I don't know why I am so mean I guess it's just for my image. Just know that it's all behind me now I can't be that guy who goes around throwing eggs at people it's going to get me nowhere in life; and I am sad that it took almost you losing your life for me to see that and for that I am forever sorry"

_Rachel didn't understand what was happening she could hear this man talking but she couldn't move and what was he talking about she was just dreaming right what kind of accident was he talking about. Rachel had tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Then It hit her she was in a coma and she couldn't get out no matter what she did she couldn't move._

Finn left after about an hour with Rachel he made a promise to himself and to her he was going to go see her every day until she woke.

Finn went home that day and went to his room to find Quinn sitting of his bed "hey Finny"

"Quinn why are you here"

"I just want to say good job on having a part in Rachel's coma maybe it will last until senior year is over and we won't have to hear her go on and on about pointless things in class" she said with ice in her tone.

"Quinn it's not like that you really think I am happy she is in a coma I feel terrible and I am doing everything I can until she is better"

"Why Finn just 2 days ago you hated her you were with us making fun of her too you even threw eggs at her house on the last day of school you can't change that fast"

"Your right Quinn but I am changing what's done is done but I am finished being a part of your game its mean and I don't want any part of it do you realize our actions almost killed someone?"

"It's not like anyone cares about her"

"That's not true her fathers do and she does have some friends and that's where you're wrong because I care about her."

"You're really stupid Finn don't you see that your one of us that your popular and we shouldn't care about people like her she should be dead right now"

"How can you say that she has a future she has a life no one deserves to die Puck didn't deserve it but if it had to be someone it had to be him Rachel did nothing wrong Puck was the one who is wrong in this; he was the one driving drunk he is the villain in all of this no one should be on Puck's side not even you"

"Well I wish it were Rachel because at least Puck was one of us.

"That's terrible Quinn Puck was nothing but a loser he even said it himself he was a Lima loser Rachel is not she has dreams and a future too and I still don't see why you're here"

"Well I thought it being senior year we could you know get back together we are shoe-ins for prom queen and king"

"Quinn nothing you say is going to make me get back together with you I would rather be single for the rest of my life than be with someone like you"

"But why Finn we had something special"

"They only thing our relationship was, was convenient it wasn't love it was just us caring about our reputations and look where that has gotten me nowhere Quinn just give it up"

"I will never give it up" Quinn walked out of the room shooting Finn dirty looks as she made her exit.

The rest of the week was spent back and forth at the hospital and it had been a week sense the accident happened and there were no signs of Rachel waking up he often talked to her hoping that she would wake. He often talked to her fathers and the more they talked the more they believed that Finn was going to change; that he was there for Rachel that it was all about Rachel which it was he was going to be there for Rachel until her hear stopped beating.

Finn walked into Rachel's room and sat in his usual chair "Hey Rachel I know you're probably still confused as to why I am here but I promise that I will explain everything when you wake up." He continued to talk to her for an hour before he left. He had brought Rachel a stuff animal every day sense she was here and there were now seven by her bed.

Finn got home and went up to his room he grabbed his laptop and set it on his lap and went to Rachel's Facebook page and began to cry he stared at her picture and looked at the life he had destroyed he looked into her brown eyes and just cried he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Finn what's wrong" Asked his mother Crap I forgot to lock my door.

Finn knew it was time to tell his mother the truth about where he has been and why he has been in his room crying for the past few days.

"Mom I need to tell you where I have been the past few days I haven't been honest with you. You know how there was another person involved in the car wreck last week? Well I have been going to see her its Rachel Berry."

"I do not understand Finn is she a friend"

"Well not exactly I haven't told you that I was supposed to drive Puck home the night of the party I didn't drink and he wanted to leave early so I offered to leave to so I could drive him and he wouldn't let me I tried for 10 minutes to get him to let me drive that it was no big deal but he wasn't having it he wouldn't let me go and he drove off. Later that night we heard sirens and I ran down the street thinking of Puck because he hadn't called me back, and that's when I saw her she had been a target of my friends and I we have made her life hell and something just clicked. I need to change my life I feel so guilty that I ruined her life what if she never wakes up she has her whole life ahead of her and she may never get to live that life it's her senior year and she has a scholarship and-"

"Honey it's going to be okay I am disappointed in you that you have bullied Rachel but you want to change and you can't blame yourself Puck made that choice and it's not your fault okay just breath"

"I know mom but I just really want her to wake up I have to know that she's okay she has done nothing wrong and yet she's the one who can't wait up I wish it were me that was in a coma I deserve it after all the things I have done to her"

"I know you are probably going to feel that way for a while but you will get past this she's going to wake up and as long as you try to become a better person because Finn I swear if I ever find out that you are treating another person especially a girl you're going to regret it."

Finn was glad that he had gotten this off of his back and that he finally told his mom. He went to bed with one thing on his mind as always that was Rachel Berry.

Another week has passed and Rachel still hadn't woken up and it was making everybody even more nervous about what was going to happen to her it was the end of June and Finn just hoped she would waked up soon.

Finn walked into the hospital and was getting ready to go into the elevator.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are coming to see Rachel every day you have no right at all" a boy Finn recognized as Rachel's best friend his name was Kurt.

"I have every right to come see her just as much as you do"

"No you don't you have caused to so much pain the past few years and you caused her more this is all your fault you should have taken Puck's keys you should have don't more if you had then her life wouldn't be like this she would be here with me and we would be spending our summer the way it should have been not in a hospital you need to stop seeing her because when she wakes up she's going to be so confused. Just leave now."

"You're so wrong you don't know anything about me" with that Finn walked away he knew what Kurt had said was true he had hurt her and he had no right to be here it was his entire fault.

Finn walked down to the café not wanting to go home but he knew he couldn't see Rachel today with Kurt here.

"Hey I overheard what Kurt had said to you" an Asian girl said. Finn knew she was also one of Rachel's friends.

"If you're here to yell at me too please just save it and leave"

"No I don't agree with what Kurt did to you we are all dealing with this in different ways and I guess that's just his and I understand that you are trying to change your ways why else would you come here every day and I know when she wakes up she will forgive you."

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to her there's no excuses for the way I treated her the past few years and I just hope to make it up to her one day."

"You will Finn I don't really know you but I do know that you care why else would you be here I know that this isn't one of your pranks you really care for her."

"Thank you Tina I just really want her to wake up" Finn was very grateful for one of Rachel's friends talking to him he thought that everybody hated him. A lot of people said that he wasn't to blame but he would never believe them or at least not until she woke up.

"You know Finn she really likes music Kurt and I have been singing to her maybe you could try she really had a thing for you even with the way she treated you maybe she would come out of this if you sang to her."

"I don't know but thanks maybe I will try it one day"

"You know that she has had the biggest crush on you for the longest time she would love that you're here every day she would be soaking up all of your attention if she knew"

This made Finn feel even worse about himself she had liked him and the way he treated her must have felt like the worst rejection ever he knew one thing he was going to be making it up to her as soon as she woke up.

"I'm going to go see her Finn but don't lose hope you'll get your change to see her again I know it and don't listen to Kurt he will come around"

"Thanks Tina will you give this to her" Finn handed her a panda bear "I have been bringing her a new stuff animal every day I saw on her Facebook profile that she liked animals."

"Yes Finn I will I was beginning to wonder where they were all coming from I will be sure to put this with the others."

"Thank you" was the last thing he said before they parted ways.

Finn hoped that he would get to talk to Tina again it really helped him feel better about Rachel.

Finn had never sung before but maybe one day he would try if it meant Rachel finally waking up one day. All he wanted to do was see her eyes he remembered what color they were from her Facebook picture they were the most beautiful color of brown that he has ever seen.

Finn didn't know why but he felt himself really beginning to fall for Rachel and he didn't know why he had never even talked to her before it was starting scaring him he no longer felt that pity for the girl that he had felt before instead it was replaced with a whole new feeling which was love.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and the reviews please keep them coming as promised this chapter was longer and they will proably keep getting longer thanks for the support please add and review.**

**Thanks'**

**~Miranda**


	3. Chapter 3

It has officially been a month sense Rachel's accident and it was not mid-July and nothing has happened with Rachel she now has 30 stuff animals from Finn around her room he often talked to her about what was going on in his life he ran into Kurt from time to time gaining a dirty look each time he wasn't coming around anytime soon he still thought that this was all one big joke to Finn and was just waiting for the joke to unfold; only it never would.

Quinn still hadn't given up of Finn she was going to do whatever possible to get Finn back and it was really starting to get old.

Finn often thought about Tina's words about him singing to Rachel Finn had never sang before besides the shower and he knew he had a somewhat decent voice but he was too scared to sing but now was the time where he needed to man up and sing if it meant getting Rachel back into this world.

Finn went into the hospital for the 31st time and it was nerve racking how Rachel could be gone for so long.

_Why can't wake up I so bad want to show my fathers, my friends, this boy that I am okay but I just don't think I am ready to leave its so safe here nothing to worry about no one makes fun of me here no one can harm me it's so peaceful. But I can hear those around me talking and all they want is for me to wake up they plead and beg and I can't give them anything all I know is that I need to find the strength to wake up very soon._

"Hi Rachel I brought you flowers today there lilies your fathers told me that they were your favorite I just really want you to wake up" a single tear rolled down Finn's cheek and landed on one of Rachel's hands he wiped it off of her and held her hands "you're going to get through this Rach I believe in you" that was the first time he has ever called her that.

Finn left the hospital feeling a little better he knew that being with her made his days that being closer to her made everything seem like nothing was wrong.

Each day seemed to be like the last waking up buying Rachel an animal and going to talk to her then going home.

Another week has passed and his mom came into his room "Finn you have to get out of bed"

"Mom I don't want to I can't I just want to lie her until she wakes up."

"I know Finn but you have to get out of the house other than to go to the hospital. Our vacation is coming up are you going to go?"

"Mom I can't go I need to be here for her what if she wakes up and I am not here I need to be here for her"

"Fine Finn but will you at least go out with your friends or go do something"

"Mom I am done with those people they are the reason why I treated Rachel like I did they were the ones to egg me on to do it I don't want a part of their games anymore"

"Okay Finn but what about football?"

"I quit football it's a consent reminder of who I was I can do it anymore it's not like I was amazing at it"

"Can you promise me one thing Finn when she gets better please act like my old Finn again not the boy who bullied people the nice caring boy that I raised"

"I will Mom but how do you know she will get better?"

"From what you told me Rachel is a very strong girl she will get through this and so will you."

That night after Finn got home from seeing Rachel he started going through songs he was finally going to sing to Rachel.

He looked through his iPod and he needed a song that expressed his hurt and to show that he was always going to be there for her.

He spent an hour looking for the perfect song he had limited it down to Coldplay's Fix You and Nickleback's Far Away they both expressed his need for her to come back to who she was before this all happened.

Coldplay's song was saying how he was going to be the one to fix her to make her feel wanted to make her feel loved and Nickleback's song was saying that she was so far away and it was time for her to come back he really liked both songs but he had to choose one he was going to sing it to her in a week he practiced both of them and recorded them to see which sounded the best and over all Far Away was the better choice he couldn't hit some of the notes in Fix You. He listened to his finally recording of the day of Far Away and he was actually pretty good. It makes him wish he could have been a different person in high school than just the football guy; he could have been both the football guy and the glee guy but it was too late for that; Finn was done with football forever.

The next day Finn went to see Rachel he didn't have a stuff animal and flowers he had something so much better.

It was a bracelet and it had a silver heart in the middle and on the back in read _Rach you are loved-F _

Finn bought it for her and had it custom made because if she woke up when he wasn't there he wanted it to be the first thing she saw; he wanted her to know that people did care.

He already got it approved by the doctor's that Rachel could wear it while in a coma. The doctors all thought it was cute that this boy seemed to care so much but what they didn't know is why he was here that he at first felt guilty that he had a responsibility for what had happened to Rachel but then it turned into him beginning to fall for her. It was weird how could he fall in love with her if he didn't really know her but he couldn't help it you didn't pick who you fell in love with but he was glad that his heart has chosen her.

He took the piece of jewelry out of the box unclasped it and slipped it onto her tiny wrist it fit perfectly. He wiped some hair out of Rachel's face the bruises and cuts had started to heal and her natural beauty was starting to come back "how could I have ever made fun of you Rachel your beautiful" Finn spoke out loud as he kissed her forehead for the very first time; he had kissed Rachel Berry and didn't regret it one bit.

Pucks funeral was one of the hardest things Finn has ever had to do it was about a week after he found out that she was in a coma and even though he had put Rachel's life in danger he was still his best friend. Finn didn't really think about him much with all that was happening with Rachel which was probably good he didn't know how much more sadness he could take.

Finn did find one escape from the pain and that was music he could put on his IPod and escapee from reality and from the pain he was living in from Rachel.

He was also passing time by practicing the song he planned to sing to Rachel he was perfecting it because Rachel was a music junkie and he wanted it to be perfect for her.

Finn went into the hospital it was the day before he planned to sing to her and he saw Rachel's fathers crying "what's wrong is it Rachel?"

"Yes the doctor's say that she isn't making any progress and that they want to pull her life support and see what she does and I just don't agree with it they could be killing our little girl Finn and the just can't do that"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE DOCTERS THEY WILL NOT MURDER A POOR INNOCENT GIRL IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO MONTHS"

Finn was fuming how could they do this to Rachel she was so special she is just scared that's why she wasn't coming out of it she felt safe where she was.

Finn marched into Rachel's room to see if the doctors were in there to Finn's benefit they were "Hey what are you thinking please don't pull the chord on her you can't do this"

"I'm sorry sir but she isn't making any progress most coma patients make some form of movement or something and we have ran all of the tests on Rachel and she hasn't passed any of them and we can't keep giving the people close to her hope it's just not fair for them to think that Rachel is coming back when she isn't"

"Listen Rachel isn't just a dog or a cat where you could just get a new one she has a future she got into the top music program in the country she has dreams and she's a person; you can't just kill her I won't let it happen. I will never live with myself"

"I don't know how to tell you this sir but she isn't waking up she hasn't shown any of the signs and we can't keep wasting time and money on her"

"NO you need to listen to me give her one more day please I am begging you just one more day I need this and I need her I love her and you can't say that I don't I know I don't know her but I will I have been getting to know her from her Facebook and from being with her you go over and read that bracelet over there SHE IS LOVED and I will not take no for an answer"

"Fine you have one day"

"Thank you"

Finn went out to the lobby where Rachel's fathers were still sitting with their heads in their hands still crying.

"I got them to give us one more day until they pull her life support we can't let them kill her it's not how it's supposed to be."

"Thank you Finn" they said but hope but they knew that it was over what could one day do.

Finn walked out of the hospital with hope that his plan would work but he didn't want to get his hopes up and he was trying to prepare for the worse losing Rachel all over again.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alets they have been so fun for me! It would be great to see this story get up to 10 reviews if it does by today i will post another chapter instead of waiting for another day to post it. Its all done and ready to be published.**

**Thanks for the support its been great **

**Thanks **

**~Miranda**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day; his last chance to bring Rachel back Finn no longer wanted to do this for him he wanted no he needed to do this for Rachel's fathers and her friends he owed it to them because he not only made fun of Rachel but of her friends as well he needed to get Rachel back she couldn't be one more thing that he took from them.

Today was like every day that Finn had had in the past month and a half he woke up put on a t-shirt and some shorts or jeans and walked out the door to go see Rachel.

He walked into the double doors of the hospital doors and there was a different feel in the hospital for him all of the other times he had walked in he knew that Rachel had another day to try and get better but today Rachel wasn't spared that luxury today could be it and that scared the shit out of Finn.

He walked up to her room where she was surrounded by her friends and family "hi Mr. Berry"

"Hello Finn"

"Guys why don't we give Finn some space you can all come back in an hour"

Every one left but Finn gained some glares from Kurt on the way out.

"Thanks" Finn said glad he gained some alone time with Rachel.

Rachel's fathers walked out of the room leaving Finn with Rachel.

Finn took his regular seat next to Rachel taking his hands in hers "Rachel it's me Finn I need you to wake up Rachel they want to give up they want to let you go they say that your scared and you don't want to come out of you coma but Rachel you have to I can't live with myself knowing that your gone too. You don't even know how special you have become to me. I know we haven't ever talked before but I love you Rachel I really mean it I love you I want the chance to at least be your friend if you let me"

_What is he talking about they want to kill me if I don't wake I just don't feel ready knowing that Finn loves me what if I am a disappointment when I wake what if things go back to the way before. What if this is all an act so I will wake up I can't deal with any more rejection that's why I like it here I am safe no one can harm me. But he said if I don't wake there going to let me slip away and go I can't have that I have so much to live for in the future._

Finn felt that Rachel could hear her and that meant that she understood what was happening. Well it was now or never thought Finn it was time to finally sing.

Finn sat down on the spot on Rachel's bed that wasn't being occupied and took Rachel's hands in his and kissed each one "Rachel I have been working on this for quite a while and I really hope it helps to express how I feel and how you need to come back to us.

Finn started to sing the song that he worked on whenever he wasn't at the hospital he worked very hard to make it perfect for Rachel.

(_Italics are Rachel_ **bold is Finn I recommend to put this song on while reading it and be sure to read the **lyrics there's dialogue throughout the song between the two)

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

**Finn began strong he had made her wait all these years she had liked him all along and he was too blind to see that he like her too and it was too late**

_Is Finn singing big popular football player he really is real he really is trying to get me to wakeup he does care for me it's not a joke he is actually singing something I have dreamed off he actually has a really nice voice. Leave it to Rachel for that being the thing noticed _

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

**Finn came in with the chorus he had loved her along he had just been too far away him being the popular dick to really see her if she were to die he would stop breathing he was putting his all into this song still holding her hand tears streaming down his face.**

_Rachel there is nothing for you to be afraid of come on get through this he cares for you he finally cares for you wake up open your eyes._

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

**This was Finns last chance to safe Rachel.**

**Just then Rachel moved her hand a little and it was detected by Finn he felt it.**

_Come on Rachel wake up please wake up your safe you have him now think about everyone that loves you._

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_Rachel felt his hands in hers and she gave his a gentle squeeze _

**It's working thought Finn keep sinning you almost have her fight for her keep going. Now there were multiple tears down his face.**

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing

_I love you too Finn I need you Rachel now more than ever knowing that she was loved and that it was time to finally wake up_

**My plan is working she has moved her hand come on keep singing she's going to get through this it's working.**

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

_I know I am safe I can do this. Just then Rachel opened her eyes staring at Finn he was even more handsome than ever she could see the tears in her eyes._

"Rachel oh my god I did it Rachel your awake let me go get the doctors.

Finn rushed out of the room and found Rachel's main doctor

"Rachel has awoken she awake please come quick"

Everybody in the lobby had heard Finn and came rushing to his side the doctor instructed everybody to wait there until they could evaluate Rachel properly. Finn didn't care he was just happy that Rachel was finally awake she was going to be okay; she was going to live.

The doctor went to check out Rachel and sure enough she was awake staring at him.

"Hello Rachel welcome back"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Almost two months it's been a while it's almost august"

"Oh"

"Do you remember what happened Rachel?"

"Yes I was driving home and someone ran a red light and they hit me the last thing I remember seeing was headlights"

"Very good Rachel"

"I want Finn where is Finn go get him for me please"

"I need to run some tests first"

"NO I WANT HIM NOW FINN GET ME FINN"

"Rachel I can't"

"I will do anything you want just go get me him I need to make sure it's real I need to see him"

The doctor knew that he wasn't going to win this one and gave up and went to go get the boy and alert everybody of Rachel's condition.

It had felt like hours but the doctor finally came out and made an announcement "Rachel had awoken she remembers everything there is no memory loss she remembers the accident but she won't do anything until I get someone named Finn"

"That's me" Finn stood up walking towards the man.

"Well you can come with me but until I run some tests which shouldn't take more than an hour you can all go see her"

"Why does she want you after everything you have put her through you of all people she wants you this is so unfair"

"Kurt we can't help what Rachel wants we should be grateful that she even can want anybody at all she could still be in a coma" said one of her fathers.

Finn walked into Rachel's room like he had so many times before but only this time Rachel she was awake.

Finn was ready to finally see Rachel but he was also kind of nervous.

Finn walked into her room and sat down in the chair next to her like he always had "Doctor Can we please have a moment I promise that I will do whatever you want after I have a minute with him "

"Fine I will be back in 20 minutes no later Rachel then you will do as I asked understood?"

"Yes"

"Hello Finn" wow he had been waiting for her to say that for so long and now that the day was finally there he was really scared.

"Now Finn I am going to get right into it I have heard everything that you have been saying and I need to know is all of it true?"

"Yes Rachel every word of it I promise''

"Well I need you to prove it to me were going to be friends to start I know everything from the first time you came to see me I am sorry about Puck I know you were close"

It really amazed Finn that Rachel knew everything that he had said and that she could hear him all along.

"I understand that this is going to take a while and I am willing to prove you that I am here for you that I meant every word I have said that you are special and that I am changing for you; you have opened my eyes and made me realize that I needed to become a better person"

"I know that Finn but I want to become your friend first I need to know that this isn't for pity that you are serious about being in my life because I have had so much let down in the past as you know my life hasn't been a walk in the park how do I know that you're serious"

Finn knew that this was going to be a long battle but Rachel was worth it.

"I have given up everything for you to change I'm done with football, Quinn and all of those losers me included who made your life hell. I will admit that I did pity you before but not now i want to get to know you I want to change I don't want to be that guy who runs around throwing things at people you have seen me act like that and I want to introduce you to the guy you have helped me become"

"Okay Finn but if I find out that you're playing me then I might die not literally but emotionally it will be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of their lives."

"I promise Rachel what can I do to show you that I have change?"

"please just be my friend be here for me when I need you which will be a lot I am high maintenance which is full of surprises so please just be my friend before my boyfriend I know you love me Finn I heard you but we need to be rational about this take things slow; not rush into things you need to get to know me you can't say you love you don't know me"

"I promise Rachel I will always be your friend I will always be here for you I don't care how high maintenance you are I am looking forward to all of your surprises and I am not doing this for a joke my song meant everything to me I meant every work of it and I am willing to be your friend first before we rush into these thing" Finn explained tears pouring down his face.

"Finn don't cry" she said leaning over brushing them from his face "it's going to be okay I am here now I will always be here"

"Me too Rachel I am just so happy that you're here that I am actually talking to you now it's all so great"

The doctor came in a few minutes later "okay Rachel time for your tests"

"Can Finn stay?"

"Yes as long as you're both under control."

"Okay Finn will you sit with me?"

"Of course"

Finn sat with Rachel on the other side of her bed Rachel had to sit up as well so she could get her tests done.'

They were all going well just a lot of questions when her birthday was where she was going to school just to test her memory. The last test the doctor got a flash light to check Rachel's sight he pointed it in both of her eyes and that's when something in Rachel clicked. She suddenly had a flashback of last thing she saw of that scary night.

The moment the light was put in her face Rachel saw the headlights on Puck's car "Finn" she screamed and jumped into his arms. "Doctor I think that is enough"

"It's okay Rachel it's going to be okay"

Both Rachel and Finn finally believed it Rachel was in Finn's arms and she was glad she finally had a friend Finn had given up so much for Rachel and she was finally getting the attention she desired from him but would it last when they went back to school only time would tell and that scared both of them more than they would ever admit to.

* * *

**As promised you guys got me to 10 reviews so here is the next chapter. I will keep doing this if you get me 10 more you will have the chapter the same day if not you may have to wait a few days so get reviewing I would like to thank all those who have reviews your all awesome so a big thank you to sarasetif AddamsGleek finchelromionelover Amybf19 ani101PSU dolphindreams16 noro FinchelFrankenBerry and to my first ever reviewer finchelromionelover.**

**Want you name in the next chapter review it thanks for all the support!**

**Thanks **

**~Miranda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read below**

* * *

The next day Finn went to the hospital this time with more hope than ever Rachel was finally awake and they finally got to have their talk Finn had already shown Rachel that he was there for her when she was scared the previous day.

He walked in and luckily Rachel was awake "hey Rachel"

"Hi Finn"

"Have they said when you can go home"

"Well they want to watch me for another week but they said that if I do well then I can go home after that"

"Well then were just going to have to take extra good cares of you aren't we?"

"So what do you want to do today"

"Whatever you want Rachel we can watch movies we can just talk I can go get us food."

"Hmm can we get some food and talk I would love to know more about you?"

"Okay sure what would you like I know you vegan and all"

"Finn how did you know that?"

"I looked at your Facebook"

Finn that is the nicest thing that you have ever done for me"

"Well Rachel there is so much more where that came from" it made Finn sad that, that was the nicest thing that someone has ever done for her he had had made himself a promise he was going to do something so special for her.

"Thanks Finn I want a salad please no cheese"

"Okay you got it I will be back soon"

Finn came back and they ate there food.

"Finn you can come sit with if you want" Rachel said moving over"

"Okay Rachel" Finn got in bed next to Rachel "so what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you're doing this giving up everything for a loser like me?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Rachel you're not a loser I am the loser me making fun of you day after day and for that I will never forgive myself"

"Finn I need you to get past that I forgive you I want us to move past this"

"I have one more question what's going to happen when we go back to school? Am I going to go back to that loser you threw eggs at?"

"No Rachel I don't talk to any of them anymore I don't care if I get a slushier in the face every day if it means that I get to be with you"

"Okay Finn I believe you" she said just above a whisper.

"Hi my names Finn Huston"

"I know who you are" she said with an annoyance in her voice why was he doing this.

"No you know the football player Finn Huston the one who would do anything for his reputation even if it meant hurting innocent people like you."

"I need to introduce you to the real Finn Huston the one who would do anything for you the one who spent hours besides your bed, the one who would never hurt you"

Rachel had tears down her face "okay let's put this all behind us because I need you and you need me"

"Deal" Finn said.

The next day Finn caught Rachel by surprise "I want to take you our"

"Like a date?"

"If you want"

"I do Finn I really do but I really want to focus on being friends I really am going to need someone on the first day of school we start in two weeks I just want to see how that goes first I really care about you and I don't want to rush this"

"No Rachel its fine I understand look we can call it a friends date. Okay?

"I love it Finn"

"Good I'm glad"

"Okay so its settled after you get out I will take you out how's Sunday that's two days after you get home"

"Okay I would love that Finn.

The next few days went by fast Finn and her friends and family came to see her and before she knew it, it was time to go home she was doing quite well and passed all of her tests. She would just have to take it easy for the next few weeks which Finn would love helping with.

Rachel was finally home and she was so glad she ran up to her room to see it decorated there was even a sign that said "welcome home Rachel we missed you"

She even had a few cards from various people as well.

She walked over to them there was one from Kurt and Tina her fathers and the one she was most excited for Finn.

The ones from her friends and family said things about how glad they were that she was finally home and that they missed her. Rachel thought that it was really sweet to come home to find nice messages from the few people who cared for her.

She opened Finn's card it was on beautiful paper instead of a card and it had a nice fancy border on it, the way this letter was handled would have made Allie from the notebook jealous.

Rachel opened the note it was folded into three and she saw Finns handwriting and began to get really excited.

_My dearest Rachel I know it's going to take quite some time for you to trust me but believe me when I say my old ways are done. I will gladly walk you to classes in front of everyone and I will accept a slushy to my face every day if it means I get to be with you, be your friend and most of all make you happy_. I can't wait to take you our tomorrow and show you this I know it's not a date but I hope one day I will be taking you out on a date. I am not telling you where we are going but dress up a little but not too much. Thank you for letting me in your life even though I have hurt you in the past I am forever grateful.

_Love Finn._

Rachel gushed over the letter he was so cute and perfect but she still didn't know why he was giving up his whole life for her that's one thing she still needed an answer from and she intended to get one the next day. But Rachel did have to admit that the letter was super cute and she couldn't wait for the next day.

Rachel woke up the next day from someone jumping up and down on her bed "Rachel waked up wake up"

"Kurt this is no way to treat an injured girl who just wants sleep"

"Come on Rachel you have been sleeping for 2 months we have to get you ready for your friend date" Kurt had finally accepted that Finn wasn't leaving did he like him? No, but he made Rachel happy so he would learn to like him as long as he didn't hurt Rachel.

"Okay okay I am up Kurt what do you have in mind?"

"Were going shopping so I will leave you to get dressed and then were going to the mall you haven't gotten to go to the mall in 2 months we have some making up to do"

Rachel walked downstairs 20 minutes later ready to go

"Hi dad, Daddy good morning"

"Good morning princess I hear you're going to the mall with Kurt so you can get something for your "Date" with Finn"

"Yes is that okay?"

"Of course" Rachel's fathers really liked Finn they helped safe Rachel and for that they would be forever grateful but the same thing applied with them if he hurt Rachel he was dead.

"We put some money on you spending credit card go have fun"

"Okay dads thank you"

An hour later the pair was at the mall and Rachel was actually kind of excited to go shopping.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well Finn said that I had to be dressed up but not too much"

"Okay let's go with a low key dress one that show off those legs of yours"

Rachel and Kurt set off to find the perfect dress and they had found it, it was a strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline it was very simple but it was very cute and Rachel thought it was perfect.

Rachel took the dress went to pay for it she took the card out that her dads had put allowance on it.

The dress was only 30 dollars so she knew it would be enough knowing that they probably put at least 50 on it.

"Can I have a balance on that card please after the dress is paid for"

"Of course after the 30 dollars your remaining balance is $770"

"What" Rachel said; why her fathers would put 800 dollars on her card was beyond her.

"Thanks" Rachel said taking her bag from the cashier. Rachel took out her phone and dialed one of her dads.

He answered on the second ring "hi Rachel"

"Don't hi Rachel me why did you put 800 dollars on my card that's absurd I am just going out with a friend this isn't prom"

"Rachel dear go have fun buy yourself some new clothes or save it for a later date think of it as a you made it to senior year present; you're a good kid and your already accepted into a great school have fun Rachel"

"Okay fine daddy thanks and tell dad thanks for me as well"

"Okay bye Rachel I love you and go have fun"

"Love you too bye Dad thank you"

Kurt came over to Rachel "what was that about why were you freaking out at you dad is everything okay"

"Yeah actually great they put 800 dollars on my card"

"That's great"

"Yeah I am going to come back and go school shopping in a week because I really want to get ready for my date I can't wait. I have the perfect shoes at home so I won't need them but you can help me with my hair you still amazing at doing hair right?"

"Yes I am fantastic you will look hot after I am done"

"I hope so Kurt"

Rachel and Kurt went home and watched a movie till it was time to get ready. Rachel put her dress on and Kurt put her hair in beautiful waves and did simple natural makeup Rachel had no idea where Finn was taking them but she was pretty excited.

Rachel was adding the finishing touches to her outfit when she heard the doorbell ring her soon to be Finn was finally here.

* * *

**Okay so I really need a beta or a cowriter even so just let me know if you would like to help me pm me or leave a review.**

**Thanks**

**~Miranda**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewd special thanks to noro Amybf19 gleek54 Finchele AddamsGleek and finchelromionelover7**

**Again if you would like to bea beta or even someone to just help me with ideas pm me or leave it in the reviews i prefere the pm but revies re fine too. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel rushed down the stairs as fast as her heels would allow her. Without falling she opened the door to see Finn in a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He looked amazing and it made Rachel want to jump into his arms and call him her's right then and there, but Rachel had to have some self-control.

"Hi Rachel you look amazing" Finn said, Lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"I could say the same about you" She blushed.

"Hello Finn" the Berry men said together.

"Hello Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry"

"You two have fun just be home by 12 okay?"

"Thanks daddies"

Finn walked Rachel to his truck and opened her door for her and helped her get in, she was really small and there was quite a height difference.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes "So do I get a hint about where we're going?"

"Not a chance." he said as they passed the Lima city limits.

About 10 minutes later Finn parked in front of a restaurant, he then opened her door and helped her out.

They walked in "hi, reservations for Hudson."

"Right this way, I'll take you to your private Gazebo"

Finn put his arm around Rachel and they followed the man out to the gazebo, lit by candles and lights strung through the roof of the gazebo. There was light music playing in the back ground, and also a fire going with an outdoor couch to sit on. By the looks of it this place was the definition of perfect.

"Your food will be out in about an hour you ordered a vegan option and a steak correct?"

"Yes thank you" said Finn he had already preordered their food so they wouldn't have to be bothered with ordering.

"Finn this is amazing thank you so much." Rachel smiled.

"I have a surprise for you"

Finn went to the radio that was playing he was going to sing to Rachel again this time she would actually be awake which made him even more nervous. Finn put the cd and the intro to the song came on and Finn took his seat next to Rachel and took her hands in hers "I know I am not as good as you, but I really wanted to sing this for you, Ever sense you opened those brown eyes of yours.

Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game

Laughin' and a-runnin', hey hey  
Skippin' and a-jumpin'  
In the misty mornin' fog  
With our, our hearts a-thumpin'

And you, my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

And whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio

Standin' in the sunlight laughin'  
Hidin' behind a rainbow's wall  
Slippin' and a-slidin'  
All along the waterfall

With you, my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when  
We used to sing?  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
Just like that  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da

La te da

So hard to find my way  
Now that I'm all on my own  
I saw you just the other day  
My, how you have grown

Cast my memory back there Lord  
Sometimes I'm overcome thinkin' 'bout it  
Makin' love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when  
We used to sing?  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
(Lyin' in the green grass!)  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
(Bit by bit by bit by bit by bit by bit)  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
(Sha la la la la, la la la la, la te da, la te da, la te da, da da da)  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da

Rachel had tears in his eyes "Finn thank you so much it was beautiful. You have a really great voice" she said hugging him.

"I just want to show you that I am here for you I am not leaving. I will be whatever you want me to be a friend, a date, a boyfriend just name it and I will be it. I will walk you into school on the first day I will be proud to have you with me because you are better than all of those people Rach"

"Finn I do want you to be more than my friend but just know that right now I need to come to terms with who I am and you coming into my life. Please just be my supporter we don't need to have labels on anything but if you don't want me to date anyone then that's fine I would like the same for you because I know I will be ready one day and I just hope it's not too late because I would hate to lose someone like you"

"I couldn't think of dating anyone Rachel" Finn said genuenly.

"Thank you Finn"

Finn looked down at her and that's when he noticed the bracelet she was still wearing the one he gave her "oh my you are still wearing that?"

"Of course when I found it, it made me so happy.

_Flashback_

_Rachel had been awake for about 24 hours she was having trouble sleeping in fear of slipping back into a coma she was glad that Finn had been there but she was so scared of losing him to the popular clan again._

_She looked down at her wrist and saw the sliver heart it read Rach you are loved-F. After reading that she knew that Finn really did care and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that if she did fall asleep she would wake up and if she slipped back into a coma he would be there for her._

Finn and Rachel's food had come and Rachel had a veggie stir-fry with tofu and Finn had gotten a steak "is it okay if I eat this with you here? I can order something else I just didn't know if you would be okay with it."

"Yes, Finn its fine one of my dad's isn't a vegan. I have even cooked meat before but thank you for asking you're so sweet."

They ate their meals just staring at each other the waiter came over and asked them if they wanted some desert Rachel got a vegan chocolate cake and Finn got some normal cake.

When there deserts came they moved over in front of the fireplace and ate them Finn had a bite of Rachel's cake and agreed that it wasn't too bad.

They finished there deserts "Tell me about your family." Rachel asked.

"Well it's just my mom and I. We're really close. I trust you so I will tell you about my father. He was in the army and he died so all my life I was led to believe that he died an honorable man but really he died from a drug overdose in Iraq my mom just didn't know when the right time to tell me was, so when she told me I was crushed; I didn't know why no one had told me it was really unfair to me I didn't understand. I kind of went into a depression for a while and I really didn't know where my life was going that's why I vowed to never drink or do drugs. That's the real reason I didn't drink at the party."

"Well I think you're a great person. I think if you had been drinking you could have been in that car with Puck." Rachel said seeing that tears were running down Finns face.

"Aww Finn why are you crying?"

"Because your right Rachel I could have been in that car, I would have never lived with myself if you had died. You're a great person Rachel and I am thankful that we have moved past this, thank you."

"No thank you Finn, you may not relize it but you are helping me become a better person" she said leaning over kissing Finn's tears away.

"Thank you Rachel."

They spent the rest of the night talking about their lifes and their childhood Rachel had learned that Finn plays the drums and Finn had learned that Rachel had been acting and singing before she could walk.

Before they both knew it their night was coming to an end and Finn paid for dinner after arguing with Rachel denying the right to pay, saying that this was his treat. He finally won the argument after agreeing Rachel pay for them to go mini golfing in 2 days.

Finn drove Rachel to her house so she would be home by 11:30. "Thanks Finn, I had a really great time tonight." she said kissing him on the cheek and sliding out of his truck she went to her front door and waved to him before walking into her house. She was most definitely falling in love with one Finn Hudson.

The next day was pretty relaxing for Rachel she spent it lounging around her house getting used to everything. She called Kurt to let him know how her "date" went. Rachel was glad that she had gained a new friend and that he respected the fact that she wanted to be just friends for the time being. Rachel couldn't wait for the next day where she would get to call the shots for their next "date" now she just needed to figure out what to wear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter was betaed by the wonderful vicgirl831 thanks so much.**

**Please review and rate 30 reviews maybe? Lol thanks for all the support and please let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning of the first day of school and Rachel had the most amazing last two weeks with Finn. They had gotten close and that's why today scared Rachel more than anything. She didn't want to lose what she and Finn had because others at school couldn't handle Finn changing for the better.

Finn was picking Rachel up for school in an hour so Rachel put on her outfit a skirt with a cardigan sweater and ballet flats totally Rachel Berry.

Rachel heard a car horn an hour later and looked out her window to see Finn's car so she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She locked up her house and went into Finn's car.

"Hey, good morning Finn" She greeted.

"Hey Rach"

They drove to school in silence Finn looked over at Rachel and could tell something was wrong "hey, what's wrong Rachel?"

"Nothing" she replied flatly

"Rachel, I can tell when something is wrong with you" he stated protectively.

"I guess I am just scared for what people are going to say about you."

"Rachel we have been over this before I don't care anymore"

"Okay Finn, but it's going to be hard. You're so used to being Mr. Popular and not some loser"

"I don't care what I am as long as I am with you, okay?"

"Okay" Rachel finally agreed as they pulled into the school. Finn found a parking spot and the pair got out and started to walk towards the school for the very first day of high school. It was very ironic senior year was supposed to be magical; instead both Rachel and Finn felt they would be living in it in fear.

Finn and Rachel happened to have first period together, math so that meant they had homeroom together as well.

Finn opened the front door of the school for Rachel and walked in behind her as soon as they were in the building all eyes were on them. They just stared at them as they walked to Rachel's locker. No one had talked to them but he knew it was probably coming. They knew that Rachel wasn't his girlfriend but they knew that he cared for her.

They walked to homeroom with a few more glares and whispers but overall not too bad. Finn knew it was going to be hard without Puck senior year they had been friends for so long he thought back to the funeral

_Puck's mother had asked Finn to say a few words about Puck. His mother had really liked him she thought that he was the perfect friend for him, he balanced him out._

_Finn stepped up in front of everybody wishing Rachel were there but Rachel was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. He would hope that she would have come and supported him flashed him one of those smiles he hoped were in his future._

_Puck and I have been friend's since middle school and he would want me to tell you all not to be sad. He wouldn't want everybody to mourn over him and cry over him. He had always thought of himself as a Lima loser and he often referred himself him as the Lima loser that would be in Lima forever. Many others saw him as that way to but I never did; I saw him as someone who was afraid to have dreams he was scared of not seeing them come true so instead he hid behind a façade. I wish he were here today and for my senior year and I wish he would have seen his full potential. But overall I just want you to remember the good person that he was. And that something good did come out of this, it shows us that life is too short to hold back dreams that you have to live them to the fullest; don't be afraid to be with someone because of your reputation don't hold back because you may not have tomorrow" Finn was thinking about Rachel for that last part in that moment he knew he was going to stand by here really change as a person; take his own advice._

"So I have a surprise for you this weekend" Rachel said

"Really what is it?"

"Finn I can't tell you"

"Please" he asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes he could come up with.

"You're very cute but no I want this to be a surprise but I will tell you on Saturday before we leave you just have to dress nice"

"Okay"

The first half of the day was going well and Finn was walking to lunch with Rachel "Hey Finn, did you think you could just ditch us and not say anything?" one of the football players had asked.

"Last time I checked I don't have to ask permission from you to do things." He stated angrily.

"Well you better stay out of our way or else you're going to pay even more. Don't worry our revenge is coming you're really going to start to miss being popular just give it time."

"Don't listen to them Finn they don't matter."Rachel said grabbing his hand and walking away.

"Thanks Rach" truth be told he did really miss being with the popular group but every time he got to see Rachel smile he was reminded that it was worth it.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

The next day had gone about the same he guessed. Nobody but the jocks wanted to cross Finn or at least they didn't have the guts to come up to him for anything.

It wasn't until Thursday that something eventful actually happened; at the end of the day after Glee, Finn went to pick Rachel up and she came into his car with tears running down her face.

"Rachel what's wrong did anyone say anything to you?" Finn asked his voice thick with concern.

"No it's not that it's just for glee we need 12 members to join and we only have 11 and Mr. Shue says if we can't find one more member by the end of the week then glee is done. Who is going to want to join this club everyone thinks it's stupid."

"It's okay Rachel, I know you will find one more member I believe in you"

"Finn you don't understand I NEED glee for NYADA it's a requirement because it's already on my resume because I got accepted early."

Finn knew what he had to do in that moment; this would gain Rachel's full trust he just needed to gain the balls to do it.

After calming down Rachel,he dropped her off at her house. Finn went home that night with a lot on his mind.

RFRFRFRFRFRFR

Rachel walked into glee the next day with a sense of gloom over her she wasn't having the best of days to say the least and yesterday's events in glee made everything worse.

Rachel went to take her seat when she looked up and her brown eyes were met with soft hazel ones "Finn what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't let your club fall apart now could I? Now you have one more member and you can compete"

"Finn you're the best" she said jumping into his arms rapping her legs around his waist. Finn gently put her down and Rachel looked up at him "What are you going to sing for your audition?"

"I guess you will just have to wait and see"

Mr. Shue came in "okay so we have a new member and he is going to come down and audition for us.

"Hello my name is Finn Huston and I know you are all probably wearily of me being her because of who I was in the past but I hope my song choice shows you wrong; this song is for you but it's mostly for Rachel"

The intro to the song came on making Finn more nervous he needed to prove not only to Rachel but to the whole club that this wasn't a joke. He was very scared to sing in front of someone other than Rachel but she said he was good she wouldn't lie would she?

Finn had picked this song out special for Rachel because it described them perfectly and he hoped Rachel would pick up on it.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

_Rachel recognized the song immediately and couldn't believe Finn picked the perfect song he sounded amazing_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Rachel jumped out of her seat when the song was over the whole club was in applause including Kurt.

She ran up to Finn and gave him his second hug of the day "That was amazing Finn!" she said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Welcome to the Glee club" said Mr. Shue while the rest of the club kept clapping Rachel's day just got a whole lot better.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

It was Saturday night and Rachel was getting ready to take Finn out she was done getting ready and she got in her car to pick him up.

When she got there Finn was already waiting for her outside she was hoping that he wouldn't be outside so she could finally meet his mom, but she guessed that would have to wait for another day.

Finn got in the car and handed Rachel some Lilies "Hey, your room was covered in these when you were in the hospital and I thought you would like some."

"Aww Finn thank you so much." she said putting them gently in the back seat.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Yes but first I just want to know something."

"Okay anything."

"Why haven't I gotten to meet your mom? You have meet my dad's a few different times."

"She works a lot and I didn't want your meeting to be rushed. I want to make an event of it your special and I want her to meet you at the right time."

"Oh okay" she said with a fixed expression on her face.

"Hey we can plan something for next week though." he said.

"I would like that very much" said Rachel now happier.

"So now I would like to know where we are going."

"Okay we are going to that place you took me a few weeks ago. I really like it there, it can be our own special place I want to tell you something too when we get there."

"Okay cool are we getting a gazebo again?"

"You will have to see"

"Okay fine" he said pouting.

"You're so cute when you're angry" joked Rachel.

"Well you're even cuter so there. ha I have you beat"

"Okay Finn whatever makes you feel better." she said laughing.

"What was this place called again I didn't catch it last time we were here?"

"It's called the grove" Finn said as soon as they pulled in.

"That's right well we are going to have a great time come on lets go." she said as they got out of the car.

"Hi reservations for Berry"

"Right this way" the waiter said leading them outside to the gazebo.

"So I was right"

"Yes Finn you were right and I ordered the same things we got as last time"

"Okay perfect"

They went to sit at the table "Finn I really can't thank you enough for saving my club it means so much to me."

"I would do anything for you Rachel"

Rachel gushed at what he had said she was so thankful for Finn respecting the fact that she just wanted to be friends but now was when Rachel Berry recognized that she desired more than just friendship; she needed more.

**This was beated by vicgirl831 thanks so much!**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews hope you enjoyed this chapter please review for another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Finn and Rachel continued talking until their food came out. Rachel ordered a salad and Finn a steak like before "So what do you do in glee besides sing?" asked Finn.

"Well, we also dance and when we put the two together you come up with routines and compete with it at competitions. We actually almost won nationals last year and we are hoping to do so this year."

"I don't know how to dance." said Finn taking a bite of his food.

"Don't worry I can teach you all I know" Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Of course Finn we're friends"

"Thanks Rach!"

"You're welcome Finn." Rachel hoped that one day they would finally be more than friends.

"Your a fantastic singer Finn, maybe we can get Mr. Shue to let us do a duet together."

"I have never done one of those before." He responded shyly.

"It's easy we can try right now." they were both done with their food by now and were waiting on desert.

Rachel was thinking of what to sing that Finn would know so it would be easy.

"Have you seen wicked by any chance or heard any of the song?"

"Actually it's the only Broadway show I do know."

"Great so we're going to do a song from the show just follow my lead, take Fiyero's lines." Rachel then walked over to the dock that was in their gazebo and put her iPod in it.

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

_Rachel looked at him singling that the next part was his he caught on pretty quickly._

_FIYERO_  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

_BOTH_  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

_FIYERO_  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...

_BOTH_  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

"Finn, that was amazing!" she said hugging him tight arms around his neck.

"Thank you Rachel, I really enjoyed it too. It was amazing thank you for teaching me."

"I didn't teach you that Finn, That was all you I can't wait to show Mr. Shue how amazing you are." Rachel was slowly realizing that she wanted Finn all to herself before somebody came along and stole him. He was such an amazing person that any girl would be lucky to have him and she didn't want to realize that when it was too late.

Finn and Rachel moved over to the couch by the fireplace it was mid-September and was a lot cooler out during the night which felt weird to Rachel because it was 80 out just a few hours and was now down to 40 "are you cold Rachel?"

"A little." She answered shivering her shoulders.

"Here." He said taking of his sweatshirt.

"Finn you will be cold then."

"No there's a blanket right there." He pointed.

"We can share that but I still want you to take this okay?" replied a sweet Finn.

Finn passed her the oversized hoodie and Rachel put it over her head and put her arms through the sleeves "its so big on me" she said laughing.

"Well I think you look adorable."

"_Did he just call me adorable?_" thought Rachel her heart racing very fast.

Finn's hoodie went to her mid thighs it was so big.

Finn sat on the couch first then Rachel and he draped the blanket over the two of them to share.

The waiter came with their desserts "Finn you would get ice-cream when it's freezing outside." She laughed.

"Hey, there is no time when you can't have ice-cream." By this point Rachel and Finn were so close that she could smell his amazing scent.

Finn took a bite of his ice-cream it dripping onto his face just below his lip. "Finn you have something on your face."

"Where?" he tried to get it but failed.

Rachel thought it was adorable and knew in this moment that she WAS going to make Finn hers she just had to. Rachel leaned over so she was right in front of his face "it's right here" she said leaning closer and kissing right where the ice-cream was she sucked it off of his face she then moved to his lips pulling him into a sweet slow kiss.

Rachel was the first one to break away she looked into Finn's beautiful eyes "What was that?" he whispered.

This worried Rachel she would have thought he would have liked this wasn't he the one who asked her to be his girlfriend just last week?

"What do you mean what was that? I kissed you and you kissed back. Please don't even tell me that you didn't like it I thought that you liked me and now you're asking me what that was? What the hell Finn that's not what you do when someo-"

Rachel was cut off by Finn attacking Rachel's lips with his own he broke away after a short but powerful kiss.

"Rachel, I just thought you wanted to wait, to be just friends?"

"Don't you see Finn that I want you. I have been making it so obvious all night the song, me accepting your hoodies, me kissing ice-cream off of you? I want you Finn I want you all to myself I want to walk the hall with everybody wishing they were me because I have the most amazing guy ever I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Well Ms. Berry it just so happens that I want to be your boyfriend."

"Good because I wasn't giving you much of a choice. I knew I was leaving here with you as mine and me as yours." She laughed.

"I would be honored to be called yours Rachel. You have to know that you have changed me so much with what happened to you. It has made me see that I really wanted to change, become a better person. If i didn't change then I would have missed out on getting to be with the best girl i've ever known. Thank you Rachel, for letting me in."

Rachel just leaned in to him and cuddled by the fire. She was so happy that she finally told Finn that she liked him and that he accepted her as his girlfriend.

"Finn?"

"Yes Rach?"

"Are you still going to want me, when we go to school on Monday? I mean with everybody knowing about us."

"Rachel I will always want you. I don't care who knows. I want them to know that you're all mine and that we care about one another. You can tell who ever you want don't worry."

Rachel was cuddled into Finn's side. He had his arm around Rachel with her head rested on his chest. She never wanted to leave this position.

They stayed like that for a good hour before Finn looked down at her "Rachel aren't you a vegan?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well you sucked ice cream off of my face and that has milk in it, I am so sorry."

Rachel thought that Finn caring so much about her being a vegan was the sweetest thing ever she thought about it for a moment "Well let's make a deal I will only eat ice-cream when I am with you okay?"

"I love it Rachel."

They stayed like that for a little while longer till the bill came.

Rachel grabbed the bill and took out her wallet, but Finn grabbed the bill out of her hands "What are you doing Finn? This was my idea and my treat you paid last time. Just let me pay!"

"I would Rachel, but don't guys pay for the first date?"

Rachel melted at what Finn had said "Is this our first date?"  
"Of course it is Rachel, we may not have known at the start of the night but it only matters that we know at the end of it."

"Fine Finn Hudson, but I AM paying next time i'm paying. You're lucky that you're so adorable."

Rachel and Finn went to get into Rachel's car "I wish I would have drove, that way I could kiss you right before you went to bed."

"It's okay Finn instead I can kiss you goodnight."

"Okay but what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought maybe we could have a picnic? I know where there's this lake and it has cliffs that we can jump from, if you're up to it and it's supposed to be warm tomorrow, so i figured we could spend the day together."

"That sounds wonderful Finn!"

"Okay great ill pick you up at around 11?"

"Sounds great."

Rachel pulled up to Finn's house. She pulled Finn into a kiss. it was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced and was 10 times better than her ex Jesse's was. His lips were soft and she loved the way he tasted, it was so Finn. They both pulled apart "My curfew is in 15 minutes so you have to go." Rachel giggled stopping the kiss.

"I know I'll see you tomorrow Rach, thanks for letting me be your boyfriend you won't regret it!"

"I will never regret letting you in, you may think that you did something terrible by letting Puck go but you didn't and I will get you to realize that one day. I will fix you Finn; I know your still hurt over what happened and how the rest of the school reacted to us making a friendship but I will make you better I promise."

"You are already starting Rach, thank you and I will be here for you for ANYTHING you need just let me know."

Rachel gave him a quick kiss "Okay now you really need to go. I have 10 minutes to get home let me just take your hoodie off and give back to you."

"Keep it Rach, it looks better on you anyway."

"I'll give it back to you Finn." She argued a little bit.

"No I want you to have it."

"Okay fine Finn." she said giving in, they kissed one last time before Rachel finally pulled away.

Rachel got out of her car grabbing the flowers Finn had gotten her that day. She put them in some water, said goodnight to her fathers and went upstairs.

Rachel put on some shorts and a cami to sleep in but was a little cold so she slipped on Finn's hoodie and was cooed to sleep by the amazing musky smell of her new found boyfriend. She loved the way that sounded!

Rachel woke up at around 9 and got in the shower she went into her closet to find the perfect bikini this was the first official day that Rachel was Finn's girlfriend. She looked through her selection and picked out a top that had pink and purple sequins in stripes and then picked simple black bottoms she put on denim shorts and a pink ruffle tank top. She put her hair into lose waves and kept it simple with the makeup just mascara and lip-gloss.

Finn walked up to Rachel's door and waited for Rachel to answer it "Hey Finn"

"Hey Rachel ready to go?"

"Yep" Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. Finn walked Rachel out to his car grabbing her hand "Before we go I just want this day to be fun. Lets not talk about anyone from school, or the accident or what you think is going to happen in school tomorrow let this be a day just about us."

"I couldn't agree more Finn."

The lake was about a half an hour drive and the pair spent it talking about glee and how excited Rachel was to show Mr. Shue that she finally had an amazing duet partner.

They got to the lakes and the cliffs and Finn had picked an amazing spot to eat their lunch it was on top of a cliff overlooking the entire lake it was perfect.

Finn put the blanket on the grass and got the cooler of food out for him and Rachel he had packed her a salad and some fruit and for himself he packed a sub.

Rachel ate her salad and Finn ate his sub "Hey I packed some fruit." He said getting the bowl that held the fruit in.

Finn held out a strawberry for Rachel and she went to try to grab it "What are you going to do for me, to earn this strawberry?" Finn joked; that was one quality that Rachel always needed in a man to be able to make her laugh.

"Well ill offer to share."

"Deal" He said feeding her a bite of the fruit.

He took a bite after her and gave her the last of it.

"So do you want to swim or try cliff jumping or just relax?"

"I would really like to try jumping it's something I have always wanted to do but never got the chance until now."

The pair walked over to the cliffs and Rachel looked down it may have only been 20 feet but it looked really high. "Will you jump first so if I fall you can catch me?"

"Sure, of course but you will be fine I promise"

Finn went to the edge of the cliff and jumped in making a splash in the water he came up a few seconds later "Your turn Rachel!"

Rachel walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down she wasn't afraid of heights or anything she loved roller coasters and thrill rides but with those you took a garneted path you were strapped in tightly this not so much it was an uncontrollable free fall.

"Its okay Rachel, I am at the bottom if anything happens. I am right here okay, do you trust me?"

"Yes Finn, very much" she took the first step forward to jump and was at the bottom with her Finn in seconds.

"See was the so bad?"

"No it was really fun." she said swimming over to him.

Finn put his arms around rachel's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Finn then pulled them under and their lips found each other's under the water but they both needed air. "It's so beautiful here" Rachel said taking in her sights the water was so clean and clear and the cliffs were really pretty that she forgot she was in Ohio it felt as though they were in a magical paradise.

The pair spent about an hour in the water taking turns jumping and playing. Rachel got out of the lake and that's when Finn noticed her bathing suit it made Rachel look more perfect than she already was. Her hair reached down to her chest and her body still glistened with water; she was beautiful.

They got their towels and dried off their bodies before lying on the blanket. They had layed out for lunch Rachel had her head resting on Finn's chest and he had his arms around her tight they felt as though they were the only two people on the planet.

Rachel looked up at Finn into his eyes "Finn can we come up with nicknames for each other I think that they are cute."

"Sure Rach what did you have in mind"

"Well how about we pick them for each other ill come up with yours and you come up with mine."

They both thought about it for a few minutes "Okay I have yours."

"Yea me too!"said Finn.

"Well I'll go first I really want to call you Finny. I have since the day you came to see me in the hospital."

"I like it but you're the only one allowed to call me that, ok?"

"Okay, yay I am special!"

"Yes your Very special Rachie that's the nickname I like a lot it really fits you."

"I love it!" she said kissing his lips.

The afternoon had been perfect it was everything Finn wanted and more he had the perfect girl and was finally starting to turn his life around for the better. Now he just hoped the rest of McKinley could accept the new found relationship as well.

* * *

**Okay so as always this chapter was edited by vicgirl831 thank you so much!**

**So this may be the last chapter for a few days because my friend has invited me to go riding at her house and I won't be back until Sunday but this chapter is kind of longer to make up for it.**

**I love your support thank you. It would be amazing if I could reach 35 reviews when I get back.**

**Thank you so much!**  
**~Miranda**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel woke up from her high of the weekend it couldn't have possibly gotten any better. She and Finn were officially dating and Rachel couldn't have been more thrilled. The only downfall was that they had to go to school in two hours. She was really dreading the moment she had to face everybody. Sure they may have been fine with the two being friends but dating; that was a whole different story. The school still couldn't believe that Finn had ditched football and all he has ever known for a loser like Rachel.

Rachel took a shower and used her favorite shampoo that Finn loved so much. She did her face routine and got out. She wished she could have stayed in longer but she had to get ready.

She went over to her closet and pulled out a skirt and a tank top as well as a cardigan to put over, very Rachel Berry like.

She put on her clothes pulling out another outfit from her closet to put in her locker just in case anything happened she hasn't been slushied in a week but that was when people still thought Finn was cool; but now that he was like her she expected things to go wrong.

Rachel finished putting on her makeup and getting ready. She walked down stairs to get into Finn's car that was already waiting for her outside of her house.

She got in the car and Finn leaned over and kissed her quick on the lips. It was weird to think that 24 hours ago they were just friends and now they were something much better.

Rachel thought back to the first time she knew she liked Finn, which just so happen to be the first time she had ever been slushied.

Finn picked up on Rachel's deep in thought "What's on your mind Rach?"

"Remember the first day of 10th grade?" she asked starting out the story that she wanted to tell Finn from day one of their friendship. He needed to know how he used to make her feel.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was standing at her locker it was 10__th__ grade and she was getting her stuff for her next class when she saw him._

_Finn was the most perfect thing Rachel had ever seen his tall, built, messy brown hair, and those eyes, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She was staring at him for what seemed to be like 5 minutes which of course didn't go unnoticed._

_Later that day she was walking to her locker when she saw Quinn Fabray standing by it. This scared Rachel more than anything because she was the most popular girl in school and was dating Finn._

"_What's up man hands?" Rachel found this odd because her hands matched her petite body and were not manly at all._

"_What do you want Quinn?" asked Rachel, she was very annoyed with the girl because she had, had problems with Quinn in the past. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just leave her alone. It all started in 9__th__ grade her and Rachel used to be best friends with Quinn in middle school and when they got to high school Quinn had a plan for the two of them they would both try out for cheerleading._

_Rachel was okay with this until she found out that doing cheer would prevent her from doing dance and vocal lessons. She wasn't willing to quit those things for cheer or for other people. She had seen other dancers at the studio give dance up for cheerleading and they have always regretted it, she wasn't about to make the same mistake. So she told Quinn she wasn't going to try out and she flipped shit on her and she has always hated Rachel since. Making her life hell, and making sure she didn't have any friends._

"_I saw you looking at Finn and you need to back off he is mine you have no chance I am popular and you're not you need to get over it." by this point Quinn was screaming at Rachel and a crowd had formed around the two. Someone came up to Quinn and handed her a slushy. "Maybe this will get the message across that you're not wanted here that you're nothing more than a loser." Quinn raised her hand and threw the slushy right at her face. Rachel could feel the tears coming as everybody laughed at her. In that group was Finn, that really had hurt Rachel she was crushed that day. She didn't have any clothes so she ran home passing an amused Finn. That was the worst day of Rachel's life and Finn had hurt her more than she could ever know. That's why she was so concerned that them dating, that it was all a big joke._

"I am so sorry Rachel!"Finn said with tears in his eyes taking Rachel's hand in his.

"It's okay Finn." She comforted him.

"No its not you liked me and I treated you like crap."

"I forgive you" she leaned over the middle of the car and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"I will never forgive myself Rachel, but just so you know that that's all over okay."

Rachel then changed topics to lighten the mood.

They drove to school talking about glee and what songs they were going to do for their duet.

They pulled into the school and Rachel was about to get out of the car when Finn grabbed her hand "Hey wait!" he said softly.

Finn tilted her head so she was forced to look up at him "No matter what happens in there it doesn't affect how I feel about you. Don't listen to any of the things they say okay?" he said not giving her time to answer he put his lips on hers sucking on her lower lip. They pulled apart after about 5 minutes.

"Let's do this thing." she said, and the both left the truck laughing.

The pair walked into school Finn's arm was around her body with both of Rachel's arms wrapped around his middle and her head on her chest.

They entered the main hallway where everybody hung out before class they heard laughing immediately it was so opposite of when they walked in the first day as friends they were more accepting then but now they were just being mean.

"Hey Berry, how much are you paying Finn here to pretend to be with you?"

"Did your accident confuse you to who you really are; a loser?"

"Hudson what happened man you traded football for Rachel? Of all people, really Finn?"

These were just a some of the comments that the pair had picked up on, and with each comment Finn held Rachel tighter.

"I have to go the bathroom I'll be right back, okay?" Rachel said looking up at Finn.

"Okay Rachel!"

Rachel walked into the bathroom. She tried so hard to not let those comments get the better of her but she was so afraid that the comments were going to get to Finn; make him realize he wanted his reputation more than he actually wanted her and that would crush Rachel more than anything.

Rachel walked over to the mirror "_come on Rachel don't let them get to you, they're all going to be jealous when you get out of here; have a life other than being a Lima loser."_

Rachel walked out of the bathroom to where she left Finn. She rounded the last corner to see Finn talking with Quinn her heart sank. She quickly walked up to Finn to see what was going on. She would not be pinned as a fool.

"Finn, what's going on?" she said looking up at him.

"Well man hands Finn and I were just discussing our reunion, we're getting back together and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Quinn, you know that's not true."

To distract Rachel from what Finn had just said she took another drink and tossed it in her face it was a repeat of that day in 10th grade only this time Finn wasn't laughing.

Rachel ran away breaking through the crowd that formed around the trio.

"Quinn why the hell would you do that I don't want anything to do with you, your nothing but a desperate horrible person. Why don't you get a life and leave her alone."

"Am I Finn? I know you miss being popular, you miss football, and l'm pretty sure you miss me. We were the power couple after all, come on Finn come back to us you know you want to!"

"I don't want that I will never come back to you or the jocks, I hate you did you hear that Quinn I HATE YOU! I never loved you our relationship was nothing but convenient. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my girlfriend!"

Rachel ran to the bathroom and locked the door she didn't care if she got in trouble, she just wanted to be alone she couldn't stand that Finn was going back to Quinn and that the past month had meant nothing to him. That she finally let her guard down to someone and they let her down.

Finn ran through the school to find Rachel he had heard crying coming from the girls bathroom and went to go in when he found the door was locked, "Rachel open the door please!"

Rachel herd Finn outside the door and was confused "Go away!"

"Not a chance open the door please."

"No go away, go be with Quinn!"

"Rachel you misunderstood Quinn was lying because she knew you would believe her. Please just open the door I will explain everything!" Finn heard Rachel get up and the door unlocking.

"You have 5 minutes." said Rachel he could see her tear stained cheeks and her slushy covered body.

"Rachel the words that Quinn said were all lies. She said those things to get to you, to make you think that I didn't like you. I was talking to her to tell her to leave me alone that I wanted nothing to do with her."

This made Rachel smile a little she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Okay but I am going to ask you a question and I need to you to be completely honest with me. Do you miss your old life?"

Finn had known that this question was coming "To be honest Rachel yes, yes I do but I don't miss the way I used to treat people the way that they used to make me act. The only part I miss is football and that's it. I don't miss the people that were my 'friends' and I sure as hell don't miss Quinn she is nothing."

Rachel threw herself into his arms and started to cry "shh it's going to be okay, Rachie it's going to be okay." wrapping his arms around her not caring if she got slushy on him.

"Want to know why it hurts so much; why Quinn resents me so much? We used to be best friends"

_Flashback_

_Day of tryouts summer before freshman year_

"_Aren't you so excited Rachel?"_

"_Yeah of course" Rachel didn't really want to do cheerleading she wanted to focus on her Broadway dreams Juilliard or NYADA wouldn't care about things like cheerleading and gymnastic they looked at things like glee club and dance class._

_Quinn and Rachel walked into the gym where the tryouts were being held it was Quinn's plan to make them popular and this was the first step_

"_okay kids so you want to try out for the squad well the first thing you need to know it that if you make it you are not going to have time to do much else this will be your main activity you can't do any other clubs you are exclusive to only cheerleading._

_This was a major problem for Rachel._

"_So if you can't handle that then you should leave now" Rachel didn't get up in fear of what Quinn would do she wanted to join Glee not cheer for some boy._

_She went through the tryout she nailed the dance part and the tumbling part was flawless from years of gymnastics. Rachel was a cheerleading coach's dream. After that Rachel did a flyer tryout because she was small and skinny and she nailed that as well._

_An hour later the list of who made it was put up and it was no surprise that Quinn and Rachel had made it. Rachel turned to a very excited Quinn "Quinn I can't do this I am going to tell coach that I politely decline her offer"_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_No Quinn my dreams are Broadway and New York. I need things that will get me into a music collage cheerleading does nothing for that I can't do cheer you heard coach say that you can't do any clubs or outside activity's. I am in 5 dance classes, an acting class and a vocal lesson I can't leave that."_

"_Really Rachel you could be popular you're the best one in there"_

"_Quinn I can't I am sorry I need to do music activities I need them for collage my dads can't pay for all of it they can pay for half but I need scholarships"_

"_who cares about that now you are insane you can be popular have everything you want you could even have Finn I bet he would notice you if you cheered"_

"_No Quinn I am not cheering for some stupid boy to get a scholarship for football when I can get my own doing music this is not my dream it's yours so go live it"_

"_Fine but we are no longer friends I will ruin you that's a promise not a threat"_

"And when I went to school the first day everyone hated me just like Quinn had said"

"Wow she is a horrible person"

"Yeah"

"Rachel you have to know that I am NEVER going back to them. You need to have confidence because even though I miss it a little I would miss not getting to see you smile, if I went back to them your worth so much more than them."

"Thank you Finn, I love you so much"

"I love you too Rach more than you will ever know." this was the first time they exchanged I love you's and it was perfect Finn knew he loved her more than she would ever know.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel took a shower in the locker room while Finn went to get her clothes from her locker.

The rest of the day was okay accept for the stares that they got. Quinn had backed off since the whole school saw Finn blow up at her and tell her she was worthless.

It came time for glee where Rachel knew she was truly safe.

Quinn needed revenge she needed to get her boyfriend back he was in her plan of what she wanted in her life she walked into Mr. Shue's office.

"Hello my name is Quinn Fabray and I would like to join glee club."

* * *

**Okay so as always this was edited by vicgirl831 thanks so much.**

**Please review I am so happy with the amount my first Finchel story has had its amazing!**

**Thank you**

**~Miranda**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel and Finn walked into glee club hand in hand. They loved the fact that they could truly be themself's without the rest of the school judging them. Finn had actually liked glee club he had always secretly wanted to join he really enjoyed singing and he knew he was half way decent. But he was always afraid of what the rest of the school would say if they found out.

_Flashback freshman year_

_Finn walked up to the board of clubs. He of course signed up for football but he couldn't help but look at the glee board. Everyone in school thought it was really lame but he knew that he liked to sing but he couldn't do it because he feared that the rest of the student body would tease him._

"_Quinn maybe we should join glee I mean I have heard you sing in the car before and we could make it cool, I think it would be really cool."_

"_Your insane Finn were not doing it get a grip! You're the quarterback and I am the head cheerleader. glee and football are two different worlds they do not mix."_

"_But they could." he mumbled underneath his breath._

That's what Finn hated the most about having Quinn as an ex. She had destroyed Finn, he wasn't allowed to do anything unless he had Quinn's blessing, But now Finn was where he truly wanted to be in glee and with Rachel changing his life around.

Rachel and Finn walked through the door to see none other than Quinn Fabray standing talking to Mr. Shue.

"What is she doing here Finn?"

"I really don't know Rach."

"Are you sure this isn't what you talked to her about earlier?"

"Rachel no, no I would never do that I am so over her and our relationship meant nothing to me the only person I have ever felt something for is you."

"Okay, well I wonder what she is doing here."

"Okay kids we have a new member and she is going to sing a song for her audition, it's all yours Quinn!" Rachel rolled her eyes at Mr. Shue's words.

Quinn started her song and Finn and Rachel knew the song immetidley she had chosen to sing Girlfriend and she came up to Finn and started dancing around him and acting all flirty. "Quinn what are you doing?" Finn yelled forcing her to stop sinning.

"What does it look like Finn? I am getting my boyfriend's back." She yelled.

"Quinn, you're not getting anyone back we're done we have been for a few years now! your part of my past, not my future."

"You don't mean that!"

"I do."

"Whatever Finn, just know that I am not done here, I am staying in glee and I am getting you back."

"And you" she said turning to Rachel "you're going to regret ever getting involved with Finn. He will come to his senses and come back to where he belongs; with me."

"I will never do that." Finn said putting his arm around Rachel.

"We'll see about that!" Quinn said walking out of the choir room.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

It was the next day at glee and Finn had a song to sing to Quinn.

"Okay guys does anybody have something they would like to sing?" asked Mr. Shue

"I do!" Finn said raising his hand and walking to the middle of the room.

"I heard this song the other day and it really expresses the way I am feeling about a current situation going on in my life right now so listen to the words, I mean every word about them."

He looked right at Quinn for this song which kind of worried Rachel the first words had started and she had never heard them before.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Seeing this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever... _Finn spoke this part looking right at Quinn with the rest of the glee club singing backup vocals making the song even better._

_Rachel was really getting into the song she really hoped Quinn would finally get the messege._

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, she calls me up and she's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, _like ever this part was spoken as well_

We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

At the end of the song Rachel ran up to Finn and wrapped her arms around him "That was amazing Finn, thank you so much"

"I did it all for you Rachel!"

"You know what I am done with this, but don't worry I will be back, I am not quitting glee and I am not quitting on getting you back Finn, ever!"

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

It had been four days after the confrontation with Quinn and it was now Saturday and Finn was at Rachel's waiting for her to finish getting ready. Today was the day that she was going to go to Finn's for the first time and meet his mom, It was a very important day. They were going back to his house and his mom was cooking lunch.

They arrived at Finn's house and were greeted by his mom immediately "Mom this is Rachel, Rachel this is my mom" Finn said.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson!" Rachel smiled.

She took Rachel in a big hug this was the girl that saved her Finn, and made him into a different person. She has changed him for the better.

"You can call me Carole; wow Finn what a pretty girl you found."

"Thank you for helping Finn, you have no idea how glad I am that he has changed for the better."

"Well he has had quite an impact on me as well, were good for each other."

Lunch went well Finn's mom even made Rachel a vegan dish which she thought was extremely thoughtful.

"Want to come see my room?"

"Sure."

They walked up the stairs and Finn lead her into his room and Rachel took in the things around her. It was all very Finn, it had some sports posters up and a TV mounted on the wall and his laptop sitting on his bed it wasn't even that messy, but the one thing that made Rachel happy was the picture beside his bed. It was of them on their first "date" when they hadn't become official yet. They were sitting by the fire in the gazebo and had their arms around one another.

"Finn," she said holding the picture "how long have you had this?"

"The day after it was taken. I wanted a piece of you in here when I wake up to it every day and fell asleep to it every night hoping one day we would be together. No matter how bad my day has been, I could look at the picture and it would make me feel better."

Rachel leand over pulling his lips in for a kiss that lasted only for a minute before Rachel pulled apart, "I love you so much!"

"That's good because I love you!"

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

A few days had passed and Finn was really starting to gain Rachel's trust. They still had it hard with the rest of the school but he had made his way into the rest of the glee clubs hearts and had become good friends with all of them. Quinn still hadn't given up and still attended glee club meetings. They had picked what was going to be sung at sectionals it was going to be a solo that Rachel was given, a duet between Finn and Rachel and of course a group song.

Rachel left her last class of the day and she was looking forward to the glee meeting after school they were going to be discussing what they wanted for songs for their competition.

Rachel walked into the choir room and was excited to see her Finn. They hadn't seen each other since lunch and she had missed him. All of those feelings went out the door when she walked in and stopped at the doorway when she saw her Finn's lips currently attached to none other than Quinn Fabray's.

Rachel ran out of school and to her car as fast as possible. It had all been a joke none of this was real, he was going to go back to her. how could he do this to them? She felt as though the past few weeks meant nothing. she felt like crap she just didn't know why Finn had to do this to her and with all people Quinn. Finn had known how much Quinn had once meant to her and how she had treated her and then goes right back to her. She really thought he was different.

Finn walked into glee early. He was working on a song he wanted to sing to Rachel. This whole Quinn thing was getting out of hand and he had to show Rachel that he felt nothing for Quinn; he really needed Rachel to start believing that he was never going back.

Finn walked into the choir room and saw that the only other person in the room was Quinn, great he thought the last person he wanted to see, practicing Rachel's song was out of the question.

"Hello Finn!"

"Hi" he mumbled very uncomfortable with the situation. He had not been alone with Quinn in about a year or so, so he feared for what she would have to say to him now that they were alone.

"So what brings you here this early?" she asked him.

"I was going to surprise Rachel with a song I have been working on for her."

"Why are you with her Finn? I don't understand what it is. If you feel sorry for her, then whatever but you don't have to date her. I mean of all people you choose her I mean, I guess I could understand if it was someone like Santana but Rachel come on Finn your better than that." She explained coming closer to Finn only about a half a foot apart, which made Finn nervous.

"Please don't tell me what how to feel I love Rachel and there's not-"

Quinn shut him up by putting her mouth to his and that's when Rachel walked in and ran away she didn't get to see anything that happened after it.

Finn pushed away after a second "What the fuck Quinn? Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because Finn I love you and your meant to be with me."

"No Quinn I love Rachel not you, she is my first love I will do anything for her and I don't want anything to do with you so leave me alone!"

"You don't mean any of that Finn we were each others first loves."

"No Quinn we weren't if you were truly my first love you would have been my first but believe me when I say I am glad you didn't get that because all this time you were sleeping with Puck. You didn't think I knew about that did you? Well I do and if you really loved me you wouldn't have done that."

"Finn you can't hold me to that I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse Quinn."

The rest of the club started to filter in and after 5 minutes and everybody was there, that is except for Rachel.

"Where is Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know maybe she went home early?"Finn replied.

Finn took out his phone

"_Hey Rach, where are you? –F"_

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rachel's phone went off and she opened it and saw she had a new text.

"_Hey Rach where are you? -F_

Rachel was deciding to reply or not she decided she didn't really want to face him so texting would be her only option.

"_I never want to speak to you again Finn! I can't believe you did that, I really thought you were different well I guess I was wrong. We were all wrong. Well now you have your wish go back to her, go back to football, and go back to your life. Goodbye Finn._

Finn heard his phone go off so he quietly got it from his pocket and read the text from Rachel "I have to go!" he announced to the glee club and ran out of the room to the student parking lot, he got in his car and headed to Rachel's house. She must have seen the kiss he had just messed up everything.

Finn walked up to the door and knocked lightly he heard movement in the house and in seconds he was face to face with his short gorgeous girlfriend. He left no time for either of them to say anything before he leaned down and kissed Rachel, but after only a few seconds she pulled away and he felt Rachel's hand come in contact with his face. "How dare you come here didn't you get my text?"

"Yes that's why I am here. I want to know what you saw and how much you saw?"

"Everything I saw everything Finn, you kissed her and I need you to leave I can't do this anymore. I knew this was all just a joke that you never really cared for me."

"Rachel that's not tr-"that's as far as he got before Rachel slammed the door in his face.

Finn Hudson had messed up and he needed to find a way to fix it somehow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review thanks to vicgirl831 for Prof Reading every single chapter you're amazing.**

**The faster i get to 45 reviewa the faster my chapter gets sent to the beta!**

**Thank you so much for all the support!  
~Miranda**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel closed the door with Finn on the other side of it was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. She wanted nothing more to fall into his arms with him telling her everything was going to be okay. Rachel walked up to her room tears freshly rolling down her face.

She walked over to the memory box that she had collected over her time knowing Finn. She opened it and inside was the sweatshirt he had given her, movie ticket stubs to movies that they have seen and the hand written letter that was waiting for her on her bed when she got home from the hospital. With various other things that was a shrine to their short lived relationship.

Rachel looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet that Finn had slipped on her wrist one of the days she was in the hospital. The words that Finn had put on the bracelet were lies she was not loved by the one person she let love her let her down and for that she could never forgive him.

Rachel slipped the bracelet off of her wrist and put it in the box with the rest of her memories that's what she hated the most that everything in the box were now memories. Finn was no longer a part of her life. Rachel looked down at the bracelet in the box. She didn't want it anymore she needed to get rid of it she walked over to her desk pulled out an envelope along with some paper to write a note. After the note was completed she slid the bracelet in and licked it shut and wrote Finn on the front.

The next day when Rachel woke up and was in no shape to attend school she told her dads she didn't feel well but in reality she was up all night crying into her pillow with a broken heart.

Rachel had spent all day doing nothing but going through her camera and looking at all the pictures of her and Finn. Whenever they had dates, Finn loved to take pictures and if he wasn't in them he took them of Rachel her whole camera was filled with pictures of their relationship. Rachel's hand hovered over the delete all button for an hour she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt bad for not pushing the button, she would be deleting the past few months of her life as much as she wanted to forget Finn she couldn't.

Finn saw that Rachel hadn't come to school and by glee he was worried Rachel had never missed school. Finn pulled out his phone _"Rachel I know you're mad but we are all worried about you, please let me talk to you!"_

That was the first of many texts that she had received from Finn each one going unanswered.

Quinn had tried to come up to Finn many times but he brushed her off each and every time.

"So I hear you and man hands are no longer joined at the hip, maybe we can be together now."

"I would date a hippo before I ever went back to you Quinn, the quicker you move on the better it is for you." Finn walked away leaving her alone

Rachel was forced to go to school the next day she feared that she would fall behind and she couldn't do that not with her scholarship acceptance. Her grades had to be as close to perfect as possible.

Rachel walked into school to find Finn leaned up against her locker. Rachel just couldn't deal with this right now she didn't want to see him so soon.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"No what you need to do is go I can't deal with this Finn please just go and here," she handed him the envelope with the note and bracelet in it and walked away.

Finn watched as she walked away the envelope felt like it was 100 pounds sitting in his hand he slowly opened the top he pulled out the note and the bracelet fell to the ground. Finn picked it up and held it in his hand as he opened the letter.

_Finn,_

_You need to take this back because it's very clear that it meant nothing, that the words on the front of the bracelet are untrue. I don't really understand what is going on. I thought what we had was real. You are truly the first person that has ever had my heart and look where that got me, heartbroken. I loved you Finn but it was very clear that you never felt the same, that I was being played. Well I hope you enjoyed your form of entertainment. Who were we kidding we're two very different people I am not really sure if this is goodbye or not or if were even broken up I just really need my space. Goodbye Finn, maybe when the time is right I will let you back into my life someday but for now it just has to be goodbye._

Finn wondered if Rachel really thought that about herself that she was unloved if she only knew the truth. Rachel had seemed to like letters so he thought he would write her one. As for the bracelet he didn't know what to do he wanted her to have it but it was clear that she didn't want it just like she didn't want him.

Finn's first period class was horrible because Rachel was in that class with him she had chosen a different seat that day the farest seat away from Finn to be exact.

Finn pulled out a piece of paper and began to write

_My dearest Rachel, I can't even to begin to know how you are feeling and it's all because of me, because I let Quinn talk to me. But just let me explain myself you do have to know that she came on to me. I was waiting for you to come to glee and she was there and she started talking to me and then bam she just jumped on me without warning and that's when you came in, but you ran away I am assuming because if you saw what happened next I assure you that we would still be together I don't even know if were broken up I would assume so because you said you never want to see me again. Which if you truly don't then I will never talk to you again but I miss you so much you're my Rachie and I am your Finny. Please just promise me when you're ready you'll come to me I love you forever Rachel._

Finn folded up the note and kissed it at the end of class he was the first one out the door and waited outside for Rachel. When she came out he got in front of her. "I know your upset but please just read this."

Rachel walked away not saying a word and leaving Finn and the note behind. "Boy was she suborn" thought Finn.

It's not that Rachel didn't want the note she just feared what it contained she feared that this was a goodbye but there would be nothing good about it. She just wasn't ready to accept the fact that there could very well not be a future for her and Finn.

The rest of the day went by slow and she was dreading glee. Rachel went to her locker for the last time that day she put in her combo and when she opened the door a noted fell out.

Rachel knew this was the note that Finn was trying to get her to read eailer "Finn Hudson why are you doing this to me?" she mumbled for only her to hear.

She shoved the note in her bag and walked into glee taking a seat far away from Finn and next to Kurt.

"Okay so does anyone have anything they would like to sing?"

Finn got up "I do Mr. Shue.

Finn walked up to the front of the room and started to sing the words to without you and he only got to the second verse before Rachel got up and left the room.

Finn followed her out "Rachel where are you going"

"I need space Finn that's what I need I need to be away from you I can't do this right now, I have my final audition for NYADA for the scholarship I may be in but if I don't get this I will have no way to pay for the other half of collage so if you don't want to wreak that too leave me alone."

"You know what fine when is your audition because trust me the day after it I will continue to fight for you!"

"It's on Friday I have 4 days." Rachel walked away leaving Finn alone once again.

Finn had four days plus the weekend until he was going to make Rachel his again.

Rachel on the other hand had to put Finn on the back burner because she needed to really focus on her audition sure she already got in but if she didn't wow the judges she could kiss that scholarship goodbye.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

It had been a week since Rachel had broken up with Finn and to be honest it was hell. She saw Finn all the time because he was in glee he still stayed and so did Quinn which made it even harder to always see the two of them in the same place. Sure he didn't sit by her or talk to her but it was still just as hard. The only time they spoke was when Rachel gave him the note and when Finn gave her one back, then there was the song that he had sang her but that didn't really count.

Rachel had nailed her audition she sang my man and poured her hear into that song even coming up with the tears to match it she thought of Finn the entire time.

Rachel still had the note in her bag unread she thought right now was the perfect time to read it she had a few minutes before she had to leave for school.

She went to get her bag and took out the note and read what it said. She read what she should have known a week ago. Of course Quinn did this she planned it because she knew Rachel would walk in and see she knew that the reason Finn wanted to talk to her so badly to tell her what really happened. Rachel was so stupid she put the note back in her bag and walked out the door to go to school to find Finn; her Finn.

Rachel was walking to her locker when Quinn came up to her "So how are you and Finn? Did he finally realize that you suck so be broke up with you?"

"Stop your games Quinn! you know very well what happened just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Rachel, ever since you ditched me and cheerleading I made a promise to make your life hell."

"But why Quinn, we could have still been friends just because we didn't share the same dreams for school didn't mean you had to leave me out to dry. That's what I really don't understand."

"Because we made a pact to do things together and you broke it."

"Really Quinn because a real friend would have supported my wishes and dreams."

"Whatever Rachel just know that high school isn't over and I plan on making the rest of it pure hell for you."

"Want to know why this is bothering you so much, why you are making it worse than it has ever been the bullying, you being mean to me?"

Quinn looked amused at the question she was being asked.

"Because I finally had something you didn't. I had what you wanted and you couldn't stand it so you timed when I was coming to glee you timed when I would be there that's why you were early your never early to glee. In fact your usually late. You knew when I was coming that Finn and I had, had a plan to come early that's why you were there, that is why you threw yourself at him."

"What makes you think that Rachel?"

"Because the only reason you wanted Finn was because I had him you, didn't talk to him for a year but when you found out that I was with him you couldn't stand it so you wanted him. Well guess what he doesn't want you, he wants me, he is mine so back off!"

Rachel had finally realized that Finn was telling the truth that he didn't kiss her that if she had stayed 2 seconds more she would have seen him push her off of him.

Quinn went to raise her hand so she could hit Rachel when they were interrupted by a voice that both girls knew very well.

"I know your not about to hit Rachel." Finn asked.

"I was actually, I needed to show her that you and her are truly done that she needs to back off so we can be together."

"Quinn I don't know what I can possibly say to you to make you see that I don't want you that I love Rachel, that I want to kiss Rachel that I want to be with Rachel, don't you get it, it's always going to be Rachel."

"Whatever Finn if you want to go be with an ugly midget whatever Finn it's your loss just know that I am not done making her life a living hell." the ice queen walked away in defeat once again.

Finn turned to Rachel and gazed into her eyes, he could tell that something was not right she usually has this sparkle in them this hope but now they were dull and full of tears this was not the Rachel that he knew and learned to love.

"Rachel can we please talk?" he asked kindly.

"Yes Finn, I finally know that you didn't kiss her back and I am so sorry it has taken me a week to realize that but yes we do need to talk. Want to skip glee and go get some coffee or something?"

"Okay that sounds great meet me by my car after school!" said Finn he was finally going to get his girl back.

The final bell rang for the day and neither Finn or Rachel were going to glee they needed to work out what was between them Rachel had missed him so bad and it was finally time to let him know that she read the letter and finally understood what happened.

Rachel walked to her car and it was raining they had been in school for 3 weeks and it was nearing November it was cold outside and the weather was very gloomy making the time away from Finn even worse. It had only been a week but she still felt so broken.

Rachel didn't even care that she was getting wet the only thing that she was currently focused on was Finn, her Finn standing by his car clearly not caring how wet we got either.

Rachel ran to Finn as fast as she could she needed to be held by him, she needed to show him how sorry she was. Once she had reached him she jumped into his arms. Finn had picked her up and Rachel had wrapped her legs around him. Rachel looked up at him "Finn I am so sorry for what I did, I ignored you for no reason if I had just read your note it would have been all fine and we wouldn't be here."

Finn just looked down at her and crashed his lips to hers not caring that half the school was watching this unfold.

She felt her lips melt against hers, god how she missed his lips, she traced his lip with her tongue and Finn opened his mouth and their tonged crashed together they put every ounce of passion into this kiss like it was the last one they would ever share. They broke apart because they were both in need of air. Finn put Rachel back on her feet.

"So I guess be that kiss I am forgiven?"

"Rachel if its anyone that should be begging for forgiveness it's me I should have talked to you more I should have called Quinn out on it in glee in front of everyone but I didn't I am sorry Rachel I love you so much."

"Finn you did exactly what I wanted you to do, you gave me space that's what I needed to see that I never want to be without you, you bring out the best Rachel."

"Well you most certainly bring out the best Finn."

"I think we need to go get changed how about we skip coffee and go watch movies at my house you have some sweats and a t-shirt at my house from the last time we had a movie day." said Rachel.

"That sounds perfect."

Rachel and Finn got to Rachel's and she got Finn his clothes and he went to change in the bathroom and Rachel changed in her room it's not that Rachel didn't want to see Finn they just weren't that far into the relationship for that but Rachel was certain that she wanted Finn to be her First.

Finn came out of the bathroom and Rachel had on a pair of shorts with gold stars on them and a tank top with a huge gold star in the middle. "Well don't we look adorable?"

They settled on watching Marley and Me Rachel was curled into Finns side with his arm around her and her head resting on his chest. That was Rachel's favorite way to lay she loved being close to Finn and he always smelled amazing which Rachel had loved.

By the end of the movie Rachel had tears in her eyes and Finn didn't want to admit it but he let some silent tears fall as well.

Finn got up and went to his backpack, "What are you doing Finn?"

"You'll see."

Rachel could tell that he had something in his hand "Rachel, I know you gave this back to me but I really want you to have it. That note you wrote me made me so sad, you are loved so much, I love you so much and I want you to have this back!"

"Good because I want it back Finn, I love you so much and I don't know why I wrote those things it just hurt me so much to see her do that but I want it back because I love you and you love me."

Finn put the bracelet around her wrist and clasped it "I don't know if feelings like this last forever I really hope they do because I will love you forever but if they don't promise me this you will always look at this bracelet and know how I felt about you when I gave it to you okay?"

"Okay Finn I love you so much!" Rachel knew that 100 percent she would always feel this way about Finn. All was right in the world and they both had each other and promised to talk their problems out next time something was bothering them.

* * *

**okay I am so very sorry for the lack of an update but i had 6 hour sessions of band camp for the past 2 weeks so chapters may not come as fast but they will come so please stay with me. Thanks for all your support its amazing**


End file.
